Who Framed Kel Mitchell? (the SuperMalechi's version)
SuperMalechi (talk) 22:48, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Who Framed Kel Mitchell is a custom Nickelodeon film and is the first custom Barney and Wonder Pets crossover movie released in theatres on September 8, 2007. This was silimar to the Who Framed Roger Rabbit? film. This film was released by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Little Airplane Productions and Lyrick Studios. The film combines live action and animation. Plot When Kel Mitchell is framed for the demise of Barney's parents, Barney, the Wonder Pets and their friends must know the truth that that Diesel 10 and his friends did it. Movie Plot This movie starts with Kenan and Kel at their house. Their mom tells them to babysit their cat while she is away. Then she leaves. Cast *Barney (David Joyner, voiced by Bob West) *Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers, voiced by Julie Johnson) *BJ (Patty Wirtz, voiced by Patty Wirtz) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *The Winkster (Davd Voss / Ashley Wood) (cameo) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) *Linny the Guniea Pig (Sofie Zamchick) *Turtle Tuck (Teala Dunn) *Ming Ming Duckling (Dancia Lee) *Ollie the Bunny (T.J. Danton) *Kenan Thompson *Kel Mitchell *Roger Rabbit (Charles Fleischer) *Jessica Rabbit (Kathleen Turner (speaking voice), Amy Irving (singing voice)) *Jim Lehrer *Rick Astley *Alvin Seville (Ross Bagdasarian, Jr.) *Simon Seville (Ross Bagdasarian, Jr.) *Theodire Seville (Janice Karman) *Dave Seville (Ross Bagdasarian, Jr.) *Brittany Miller (Janice Karman) *Jeanette Miller (Janice Karman) *Eleanor Miller (Janice Karman) *Miss Miller (Dody Goodman) *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) *Mr. Conductor's Cousin (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas the Tank Engine (Ringo Starr) *Edward the Blue Engine (Ringo Starr) *Henry the Green Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon (Ringo Starr) *James the Red Engine (Bill Fagerbakke) *Percy the Green Engine (Michael Brandon) *Toby (Ringo Starr) *Duck the GWR Engine (Ringo Starr) *Splatter (Michael Angelis) *Dodge (Michael Angelis) *Lady (Britt Allcroft) *Diesel 10 the Evil Diesel (Neil Crone) *P.T. Boomer (Doug Lennox) *Mickey Mouse (Wayne Allwine) *Minnie Mouse (Russi Taylor) *Donald Duck (Tony Anselmo) *Goofy (Bill Farmer) *Max Goof (Jason Marsden) *Roxanne (Melissa Altro, because Kellie Martin is voicing Roxanne in A Goofy Movie) *Chip and Dale (Tress MacNeille and Corey Burton) *Huey, Dewey and Louie (Russi Taylor) *Winnie the Pooh (Jim Cummings) *Kermit the Frog (Steve Whitmire) *Rizzo the Rat (Steve Whitmire) *Animal (Frank Oz) *Fozzie Bear (Frank Oz) *Miss Piggy (Frank Oz) *Sam the Eagle (Frank Oz) *Gonzo (Dave Goelz) *Bugs Bunny (Billy West) *Daffy Duck (Tom Kenny) *Sylvester (Carlos Alazraqui) *Tweety Bird (Bob Bergen) *Porky Pig (Bob Bergen) *Garfield the Cat (Kevin Costner) *Eric (from GoAnimate) (voiced by his same text-to-speech voice of the same name) *Oliver (from GoAnimate) (Voiced by Eric) *Diesel (from GoAnimate) (voiced by his same text-to-speech voice of the same name) *Kimberly (from GoAnimate) (voiced by her same text-to-speech voice of the same name) *Rocko (Carlos Alazraqui) *Heffer Wolfe (Tom Kenny) *Filburt Shellbach (Mr. Lawrence) *Papa Smurf (Don Messick) *Smurfette (Lucile Bliss) *Hefty Smurf (Frank Welker) *Brainy Smurf (Arthur Holden) *Sheriff Woody (Tom Hanks) *Buzz Lightyear (Tim Allen) *Tommy Pickles (E.G. Daily) *Chuckie Pickles (Christina Cavanaugh) *Phil and Lil Deville (Kath Soucie) *Angelica Pickles (Debi Derryberry, because Cheryl Chase is visiting her mom at the hospital for 1 week and is voicing Angelica in Rugrats and its spin-off, All Grown Up. Because she voices Angelica, Debi Derryberry uses her Jimmy voice for Angelica) *Stu Pickles (Mark Metcalf, because Jack Riley is voicing Stu in Rugrats and its spin-off, All Grown Up) *Didi Pickles (Melanie Chartoff) *Yoshi (Patty Wirtz) *Bowser (Harvey Atkin) *Donkey Kong (Richard Yearwod) *Diddy Kong (Patty Wirtz) *The Klumps (Eddie Murphy) *Snow White (Mary Kay Bergman) *Cinderella (Jennifer Hale) *Aurora (Erin Torpey) *Ariel (Jodi Benson) *Belle (Jennifer Sequin, because Paige O'Hara is voicing Belle in the 1991 Disney film, Beauty and the Beast) *Jasmine (Sonja Ball, because Linda Larkin is voicing Jasmine in the 1992 Disney film, Aladdin) *Pocahontas (Irene Bedard) Songs #Let's Play Together (sung by Barney, the Wonder Pets, and their friends) #Just Imagine (sung by Barney, the Wonder Pets, and their friends) #Please and Thank You (sung by Barney, the Wonder Pets, and their friends)) #Why Don't You Do Right? (sung by Jessica Rabbit) #Never Gonna Give You Up (sung by Rick Astley) # #Friendship Song (sung by Barney, the Wonder Pets, and their friends) #Clean Up (sung by the Klumps, Barney, the Wonder Pets, and their friends) # # # #Tinkerputt's Song (sung by Professor Tinkerputt, Barney, the Wonder Pets, and their friends) # # # #Wonderful Ways to Say No (sung by the all-stars) # # # # # # # # # #It's Good to Be Home #Smile, Darn Ya, Smile! (sung by the all-stars) #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997/1998-present costume *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997/1998-present costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997/1998-present costume. *The Barney costume used in this movie was also seen in "Shawn & the Beanstalk". *The Barney voice used in this movie was also heard in "Shawn & the Beanstalk". *The Baby Bop costume used in this movie was also seen in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *The Baby Bop voice used in this movie was also heard in "A Very Special Delivery". *The BJ costume used in this movie was also seen in "We've Got Rhythm!". *The BJ voice used in this movie was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The Barney & Friends musical arrangements from the fourth season are used, if they are continue used after Series 4. *The Wonder Pets musical arrangements from all Season 2-3 episodes are used. *Randy Newman's musical arrangements from "Toy Story", "A Bug's Life", "Monsters University" and "Cars" are used. *The June 1996/1997-2002/2003-present Second Era Barney & Friends set is used. *Another Barney and Wonder Pets crossover movie to have Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends characters. *This is the 30th Nickelodeon film to have Disney characters. *Jules' voice is also similar to Quasimodo's voice from "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame!", since he is 14 years old and is played by a different actor Dan Ronson than Tom Hulce. *James the Red Engine's voice is the same as Patrick's voice from Season 1 of "SpongeBob SquarePants". *Stella the Storyteller appears in the original version of the film. But she didn't appear in the Paramount/Nickelodeon DVD version of the film. She traveled to China and visited Barney, Arthur, and his friends. *River Phoenix's siblings, Joaquin and Rain are mentioned. *P.T. Boomer appears in this film as a regular main villainous character. In Thomas and the Magic Railroad, he was cut from the final cut of the movie because audiences complained about him, thinking he is "too scary". *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he and the others are going in Kenan and Kel's house. *Filming for this took place on January 5-11, 2007. *Like the Shaolin Soccer U.S. DVD by Miramar Films, the Barney Home Video/Lyrick Studios DVD version deleted 104 minutes of footage from the original cut. In addition, the DVD gives viewers the option to play the original version. *Some deleted scenes are only shown in the original version. If you want to see them, go to the film edits section. *During a scene of Diesel 10 and Boomer punishing Kel Mitchell, *During a scene of Diesel 10 kidnapping Kel, *When Ming Ming says "Hey guys! Wait for me!", the sound clip is voiced by Kenneth (portrayed by Nathan Regan) from "On the Move", except it was mixed with Ming-Ming's voice. *When Barney, the Wonder Pets and their friends scream as they run away from Smelter the Diesel Tug, Barney's scream is the same as Gordon's scream from "Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves" (when Gordon screams while he and Wayne got shrunk), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Woody's scream from "Toy Story" (when Woody has a burn mark on his forehead), except it was pitched up to +7, BJ's scream is the same as Flik's scream from "A Bug's Life" (when Flik notices that his invention causes the food to fall into the water), except it was pitched up to +5, Scooter's scream is the same scream from " ", the kids' scream is the same from "The Sandlot" (when the kids are scared of the beast grabbing the ball in the metal pot), Linny's scream is the same as Patchy's first scream from "The Sponge Who Can Fly" (when Patchy flies off a swing), except it was pitched up to +7, *When Smelters screams while falling down the waterfall and crashing into the rocky pond, his scream is alsoa mix as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when SpongeBob is about the put the donut inside the toaster) (Pitch -5) and Muffy's scream from "Francine's Bad Hair Day" (when Francine has ketchup on her dress) (Pitch -6), except they were double slown down and mixed with Van Pelt's voice. *When Barney, Arthur, and their friends scream about Bowser, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick thinks his ice cream is alive), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Woody's scream from "Toy Story" (when Buzz's helmet crushes Woody's hand), except it was pitched up to +9 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 2-3 voice, BJ's scream is the same as Arthur's sceam from "Arthur's Eyes" (when Arthur sees the teachers and students looking angrily), except it was pitched down to -3, slowed down, and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, Scooter's scream is the same scream from " ", the kids' scream is the same as the one used in "The Sandlot" (when the beast grabs the ball again and a stick), and the Wonder Pets' scream is the same as the kids' scream from "The Sandlot" (when the beast bites the pipes). *During the scene of Diesel 10 and Bowser punishing Kel, Hopper and His Gang composed by Randy Newman is used. *When Kel screams as he is grabbed by Diesel 10, Kel's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "I'm with Stupid" (when SpongeBob gets out of Patrick's house, smashes the wall part of Patrick's house and runs all the way home), except it was pitched down to -12 and mixed with Kel's voice. *When Splatter and Dodge scream as they are pushed off the cliff, *During a fight of Barney, Thomas, and Diesel 10, The Ants Fight Back composed by Randy Newman is used. *The same Diesel 10 model is same from Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Film Edits Nickelodeon airing: *The song "Please and Thank You" is not sung. It was after David tells Goofy the magic words. *Stella the Storyteller's parts are removed. *All the parts of Kel at Bowser's castle are edited out. *Barney, the Wonder Pets and their friends go into Bowser's castle try to find Kel Mitchell before Diesel 10 turns him into scrap metal. *Muffy tries to find Kel before Kel gets stolen by Donkey Kong. *A scene where BJ slips on a slippery dirt path and crashes into the slippery dirt bank is removed. *The part where Kenan stops Ollie has been deleted. *The shot of Eric putting himself in bed is not shown. *Barney, the Wonder Pets, and their friends beginning to fly an RV is shorter. *The outtakes for the movie before the end credits are removed. Anchor Bay Rarity *A scene where Sixteen shunts a freight car into the sea has been deleted. *Lee Chaolan's scenes in the park have been removed. *A scene of where Mario talking with Barney, the Wonder Pets, and their friends at the office has been removed. *A scene where Barney, the Wonder Pets, and their friends going to the cemetery to see River Phoenix's grave has been removed. *A scene of Kel being pulled in a cage by Bowser has been cut. *A scene where BJ slips on a slippery dirt path and crashes into the slippery dirt bank is removed. *The outtakes for the movie before the end credits are removed. Quotes Quote 1: *Jim Lehrer: (on the news) Kel Mitchell is framed for the demise of Barney's parents. So Barney, the Wonder Pets, and his friends might tell the truth that Diesel 10 and his friends did it. *(the screen comes out of the TV and Gooft is watching the news) *Goofy: Did you see that? That guy is talkin' about the demise of Barney's parents. *Mickey: Goofy, you know there is some kind of black guy who got framed for it. *Donald Duck: (sitting on the couch and looks at Goofy) Hi, Goofy. *Goofy: Donald, what were you doing? *Donald Duck: I was reading a book all day long. *Goofy: That is the biggest lie I ever heard. You think you're sitting there not doing anything? *(Donald Duck sitting on the couch not saying anything) *Goofy: Hello? *Mickey: Gooft, the newcaster is talking about the demise of Barney's parents. *Donald Duck: There's a con-artist in the news. *Goofy: What? *Donald Duck: Look! He's inside the TV right now. *Goofy: He's not a con-artist. He's a newcaster. *Donald Duck: A con-artist! *Barney: (arrives) Who said that!? *Gooft: It was Donald! She started it! *(the rest of the gang arrive) *Linny: What'd she say? *Barney: Donald said that the newcaster is a con-artist. *Goofy: That's right. He said it. *Mickey: Goody, the newcaster is reporting about Kel being framed for the demise of Barney's parents. *Donald Duck: He's a con-artist. *Goofy: He is not a con-artist! *Donald Duck: Are, too!! *Goofy: He is not! I don't know if there's a con-artist inside the TV! Now go to bed! *Barney: Goofy, we need to find Kel. *Goofy: Okay. *(Barney, the Wonder Pets, and their friends leave Mickey's house without permission) *Goofy: Ah-ah-ah! You can't leave my house yet. What's the magic word? *David: The magic words are "please" and "thank you". *Goofy: Right. Barney, why don't you sing a song about the words "please" and "thank you". *Barney: Sure thing. No problem. *(music starts) Quotes 2: *(Barney and the others walk to the cemetery) *Barney: Here we are. The cemetery. *Linny: Is it a place where people are buried? *Barney: Yes. *Ming-Ming: (walks to River Pheonix's grave) What's this?! *Barney: It's a grave. *Ming Ming: What's a grave? *Barney: It's a burial place that is made out of stone. *Ollie: But whose grave is it? *Barney: It's River Pheonix's grave. *Ollie: Oh, I see. (comes to River's grave) River, you need to wake up and come outta the coffin! You gotta stay alive! *Barney: I think he's dead. *Ollie: Dead?! What do you mean dead?! *Barney: Well, River Phoenix died from a dangerous medication overdose and a heart failure because he was 23 years old and his brother, Joaquin call 911 to save River's death and his sister, Rain proceeded to give him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, to no avail. *Ollie: What?! (in a sobbing mess) That is so unfair! (begins to cry and lays on his knees) River, please don't die. (lays on his face, sobbing) *Linny: You're gonna be alive for the rest of your lives. *Ming-Ming: River, you need to stay alive. You're not gonna be dead. *Tuck: Yeah, let's make him alive. *Davis: We want River Phoenix to be alive. *Baby Bop: (in a sobbing mess) Wake up, River! Wake uuuhaahaaahaaaup! (begins to cry uncontrollably, tears soaking on the ground where River Phoenix is under. Her tears are on the grave.) *Ming-Ming: (her eyes filled with tears) River, please don't die! (starts crying, hugging Linny) *Linny: (eyes filled with sadness) I'm sorry for your supposed loss, River, I'm sorry! (crying also) *BJ: Don't go to sleep, River. We're gonna get you outta the coffin and you'll be alive. (sobs quietly) *(the others try to make River alive) *Barney: What are you doing? *David: We're trying to make River Pheonix alive but he died from a dangerous medication overdose and a heart failure. *Ollie: (crying throughout) So he's dead. *Barney: Well, just leave him alone and we'll go somewhere else. River Phoenix is dead. *(the Chipmunks and the Chipettes come to the cemetery) *Alvin: Hey, what are you doing here in the cemetery? *Brittany: This isn't a place to have fun! This is a place where people are buried. *BJ: Oh, hi, guys. We were just seeing River Phoenix's grave. *Barney: Because he died from a dangerous medication overdose and a heart failure. *Linny: We wanted to make River Pheonix alive. *Binky: But now he's dead. *Jeanette: Well, just come with us and we'll talk about it. *Ollie: No, we wanna find Kel Mitchell. We're not coming with you. *Theodore: Okay. Calm down. *Alvin: You'll be fine, guys. *Theodore: Don't wory about the grave. *Simon: Yeah. People are buried in the cemetary. You'll get over it. *David: We must find Kel Mitchell before he is kidnapped by the villians. *Ryan: We gotta save him. *Cherie: Yeah. We need help. *Brittany: So are you going to come with us? *Linny: No. We need to find Kel. He's lost. *Ming-Ming: And we gotta get rid of the villians. *BJ: We need to go away, you chipmunks! *Brittany: (gasps) That does it, you maniacs! You need to come with us right now! *Linny: (angry) No! *(Barney and the others push the Chipmunks and the Chipettes off the grass) *Brittany: What are you doing?! Stop it!! *Eleanor: You can't push people like that! *BJ: Sorry, guys! (she pulls out her phone and calls Dave and Miss Miller) Hello, Dave and Miss Miller. This is BJ. I have the Chipmunks and the Chipettes who are at the cemetery. Will you take them home and ground them?? *Dave: (on phone) Sure. No problem. *Miss Miller: (on phone) We'll be picking them up in a sec. *BJ: Okay. (she puts away her phone) Boys, Dave is going to pick you up! *Alvin: But why should we get picked up?! *BJ: Because you're grounded! Girls, Miss Miller is going to pick you up this instant! *Brittany: But why is she taking us home?! *BJ: Because you are grounded! *Jeanette: She's gonna get us. *Eleanor: We're gonna get grounded. *(Dave and Miss Miller come to see the Chipmunks and the Chipettes) *Dave: Boys, what are you doing in the cemetery?! *Alvin: We just talked to some people about River Pheonix. *Dave: Okay. That's it. We're going home. Let's go, boys! *Miss Miller: Girls, what happened here?! *Brittany: We talk to some guys about River Phoenix. We got angry at them. *Miss Miller: That's it. I'm taking you home. Let's go! *The Chipettes: (screaming) Nooooo!!!! *(at home, The Chipmunks are in bed) *Alvin: Dave, we are so so so grounded! *Simon: Yeah, because we went to the cemetery. *Theodore: And we talked to some guys about River Phoenix who died in 1993. Quote 3: *(Diesel 10 grabs Kel with his claw) *Diesel 10: Say "hello" to Pinchy, Black Guy! (laughing evilly) *Kel: Aaaaaaaaaah! *Bowser: I'm gonna breath fire on you! *Kel: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *Diesel 10: And I am gonna burn you! Introducing you to the acid. (shows Kel a giant of acid that Diesel 10's crew filled from the acid pond) *Kel: (runs away) I must get outta here! *(he trips on a rope and gets stuck) *Kel: (screaming) YEEEEEOOOWWWW!!!!!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!! *Barney: (appears and pulls Kel off the rope and runs off with him) *Kel: Oh, whew! Thanks a lot. *Barney: You're welcome. *(Bowser growling is heard in the distance) *Kel: C'mon, we gotta get outta here! *Barney: Come on, guys! Let's get outta the castle! *Ming-Ming: Let's go! *(they all run out of the castle) *BJ: Barney, you and I must go and defeat Eric because he always dislikes Kel. *Barney: Great idea! *BJ: Yeah! Eric is always mean! *Barney: Let's go BJ! (He and BJ go find Eric) See ya at the acid land! *(cut to Eric taking out matches) *Eric: Kel must be destroyed at once for all with those matches, they'll burn him to die! *BJ's voice: He must NOT! *Eric: AAAAAAARGH! (falls down on his side) *BJ: Matches?! (pulls one match out of Eric's shirt pocket) You shouldn't be playing with matches! *Barney: That's right! *Eric: (whimpers) Oh oh oh! *Barney: You are so uncool! *BJ: Time for you to be stopped this instant! (scares Eric by roaring like a dragon) ROOOAAAARRR!! *Eric: (yelling) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! (runs screaming out of the backyard and into an shed, which has a Go!Animate-dip machine) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! *Barney: Yes! We did it! We did it! Yes! *BJ: All right! *(the others except Barney and BJ come into the shed. They are upstairs, but can see Eric down here) *Linny: Look! It's Eric! *Eric: I was scared by your friends. *Tuck: Who cares?! You are pointless. *Baby Bop: I agree! *Eric: (looks up at Baby Bop and screams) AAARGH! Another dinosaur! *Linny: (sprays Go!Animate dip down towards Eric) Hiiii-yaaa! *Eric: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!!! (the acid splashes on him. Flooding the down stairs floor) *Linny: We did it! *Eric: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!! (begins melting) It burns no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!!! *(outside) *Barney: Serves him right for being mean to us! Now the the world's meanie is turned to the world's crybaby! *BJ: That's right! Pulling out matches out of your pocket is not a fun thing to do! *(inside the shed) *Eric: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! I'm melting, melting! Oh, what a world what a world no no no no no no no no no no no no ohhhh!!! (dissolves completely to a puddle of ink and paint) *Linny: (sprays water on the avid dip and Go!Animate avid goes away, revealing to be clear, and it now has a puddle of ink and paint, Eric's remains) I've got it. *Barney: (he and BJ arrive) What a loser. We should go and defeat the rest of Diesel 10's team. (They leave and the others join them) *(Cut to Barney and his friends walking) *Ming-Ming: Where are we going, Barney. *Barney: To find Kel Mitchell. *David: Where!? Is he at the jungle. *Barney: Yup. He's being kidnapped by Donkey Kong! *All (except Barney): What?! *Barney: Don't worry! We'll save him. SuperMalechi (talk) 09:23, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Quote 4: *Barney: So, Bowser! Your time is up! (grabs Bowser's tail and spins him around till he is tossed through the air and falls into the lava) *Bowser: CURSE YOOOOOOOUUUUUU!!!! (melts and sinks away) *Duck: Splatter, Dodge! Your end is ready! (Biffs into Splatter and Dodge and pushes them off the edge of a cliff and the two diesels scream as they fall into the valley. We hear a loud crashing sound) *Splatter and Dodge's voices: We'll get them for this....... *BJ: Well, you will not! *Thomas: Diesel 10, your time is also up! *Barney: It's time for you to go away! *(Thomas pushes Diesel 10 over the edge of a mountain cliff. Diesel 10 falls all the way to the acid pond and splashes onto it on his left side.) *Diesel 10: (screams) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! YOU CURSED PUFFBALLS!! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!! (begins to melt and sink. His color starts to rust out) I'M MELTING! MELTING!! OH WHAT A WORLD, WHAT A WORLD!! (his claw cracks off. He screams even louder) PINCHY!! *Barney: Look! He's melting! *BJ: Aye-yi-yie! He's sinking too! *Linny: He's gonna be no more! *Diesel 10: (as his brown color is now a rusty color) AAAAAAAHHHH LOOK OUT! LOOK OUT! I'M GOING!! (His face comes off, and he sinks completely, as green smoke is around him) *Barney, BJ, and Thomas: Yeah!!!! *Thomas: We stopped Diesel 10!!!! *BJ: And we stopped Bowser!! *Linny: This mission calls for some cheesy celery! *Barney: That's right, Linny! This does! Mmm I love cheesy celery! *Tuck: I agree. *Barney: Aw, Kel Mitchell is gonna be proud of us for saving him. *Kel: I'm safe! SuperMalechi (talk) 16:18, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Quote 4: *(Barney, the Wonder Pets, and their friends prepare for the RV) *Barney: Oh, I see you have the balloons, Kel. *Kel: Thanks. They have to be put on the RV. *Linny: Barney, we had some much fun saving Kel, right? *Barney: Right. *Ming-Ming: You got the drinks, Francine? *Ollie: I got them ready. They are in the cooler. *Tuck: I put the wings on the side of the RV. *Barney: Great! *BJ: And because this is the best day of our cool lives! *Barney: That is right, and we're going back to school to see our all-stars. Right, guys? *All: (except Barney) Right. *Linny: Don't forget the toys and everything. *Barney: Okay, got them. *BJ: Here are the food in the RV. *Barney: Mmm, yummy! *Baby Bop: I've got my blankey. *Barney: Oh, you do?! That's great! *Linny: You forgot one last balloon, Barney! *Barney: Okay. Here you go. (gives the balloon to Linny) *Linny: Thanks, Barney. *Barney: You're welcome. * * * * Previews December 2007 Paramount/Nickelodeon VHS release Opening #Coming Attractions logo #SpongeBob SquarePants To Love a Patty VHS/DVD trailer #Barney's Fishy Friends trailer #SpongeBob SquarePants VHS/DVD trailer (2007) #Feature Presentation logo #Copyright Warning Screen #Rated G Screen #"This film has been modified" screen #Paramount Pictures logo (1995) #Nickelodeon Movies logo #Start of Film 2008 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection VHS release Opening #Green FBI Warnings (1997) #Walt Disney Company Intro (1997 version) #Join Us for a Special Preview from Walt Disney Pictures #Wall-E teaser trailer #Coming to Video #Barney's Sailing Around the Island trailer #Yoshi's Island Special Edition trailer #Underdog trailer #Feature Presentation logo (1996) #Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection #Green Format Screen #THX logo #Walt Disney Pictures logo (1990) #Paramount Pictures logo (1995) #Nickelodeon Movies logo #Start of Film 2008 Lyrick Studios version Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI/Interpol Warnings #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 version) #Barney's Hi! I'm Riff (alternate version) trailer #Barney's Camp WannaRunnaRound 2 trailer #The Best of Barney (alternate version) trailer #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation logo (1999) #Barney Home Video logo (1995 version) #Paramount Pictures logo (2002-2011) #Nickelodeon Movies logo #Start of Film 2008 Columbia TriStar Home Video version Opening #Columbia TriStar Home Video logo (1993-2001) #Coming Soon to a Theater Near You screen #Yoshi's Adventure trailer #Coming Soon to Home Video logo #Mulan 10th Anniversary trailer #Now Avaliable on Home Video logo #The Wonder Pets Videos trailer #Bear In the Big Blue House Videos trailer #FBI Warning #Surround Sound logo #Format Screen #TriStar Pictures logo (1993-present) #Paramount Pictures logo (1995) #Nickelodeon Movies logo #Start of Film Category:Barney and Friends Season 11 Category:2007 episodes Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney Movie Category:Custom Barney Home Videos